bugfablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanjerin
Tanjerin is a character in Bug Fables. He is one of the backer characters that was added during the Indiegogo campaign. He was created by Carson "LightningAcorns" (a.k.a. Pines) and Kassie "purupurple". Appearance & Personality Tanjerin is a Fruity Bug, a rotund species of Beetles that live in the Eastern Lands that evolved to have the characteristics of various fruits. Tanjerin specifically appears as his namesake: a tangerine, and as such may be known as a "Tangy Bug" for his resemblance to a Tangy Berry. His back and head are orange and his cream-colored belly has two diagonal lines that make him resemble a half-peeled tangerine lying on its side. His arms and legs are black, and he wears a green and leafy bow tie. Atop his head is a large orange horn, and on the back is a smaller horn. Tanjerin states that he walked from the Eastern Lands to Bugaria for an unknown purpose beyond training to get stronger before he can return home, and is apparently oblivious to most forms of danger. He's very prideful and thinks of himself as a "champion of the people" despite Bugarians seeing him as only strange, cute, and unintelligent. He is very competitive and boastful, as he would be willing to fight Team Snakemouth for treating him like a child and he claims to be among the strongest bugs, if not the strongest. He is prone to treating cardinal directions such as west and east as the same thing as left and right. He has difficulty distinguishing between his left and right as well, leading to him confusing himself and others. Tanjerin apparently does not know what the Golden Settlement is called, referring to it as the "orange town place". He loves his girlfriend Cerise, a fellow Fruity Bug that may be referred to as a "Cherry Bug" for her resemblance to a red cherry and cherry blossoms. Cerise has given Tanjerin the nickname "Tanjy". Trivia * Tanjerin's species, the Fruity Bug, does not exist in real life. This is the only entirely fictitious sapient bug species to appear in the game. However, he bears a resemblance to a Japanese rhinoceros beetle in regards to the shape of his horns, and his coloration is similar to said beetle's pupa stage. * Kabbu jokes that he may be older than Vi since he can travel to Bugaria on his own, making him an adult. ** To counter this, Vi jokes that he may be stronger than Kabbu. * Tanjerin seems to display strong regenerative powers, being able to fully heal his broken horn. Vi theorizes that he simply ate a large number of Tangy Berries. ** Due to their rarity, Leif believes that he stores Tangy Berries in his house, which is boarded up and cannot be entered for safety. *** Kabbu, however, does not believe either of these theories to be likely as they would require acquiring them in such great quantities in the first place. Further, Tangy Berries do not restore HP. * Tanjerin's favorite food is anything containing Tangy Berries, which grow natively in his homeland. * There's a 1/128 chance to throw Tanjerin instead of a pebble when using Pebble Toss after first speaking to him, or a 1/256 chance if Cerise has been met as well. * The Menu Code 'PUSHROCK' changes everyone's sprite into Tanjerin if possible (3D enemies like Spuder aren't changed). ** Tanjerin himself is additionally changed to Kabbu. ** Cerise is notably unaffected. * According to his creators, he resembles a Tangy Berry because Fruity Bugs mature into variations such as Tangy Bugs and Cherry Bugs depending on their preferred fruit during their virtually identical larval stages. * Like all Fruity Bugs, Tanjerin apparently has a strong, fruity odor. It was hypothesized by the author of the Lore Book on "The Eastern Lands" that the overwhelming scent of a population of Fruity Bugs could be the reason why they are actively avoided despite their generally friendly and oblivious personalities. * Kabbu references the kung fu parody movie Kung Pow! Enter the Fist (2002) by saying, "I implore you to reconsider!" when responding to Tanjerin, who still plans to break the rock after his horn is returned and bandaged. Category:Characters